The Simple History of a ballerina
by Nathy bLaCk CuLLeN
Summary: Alice es una bailarina de ballet que siempre ha tenido todo lo que ha querido. Un día llega a la academia un chico nuevo que cambiará su vida por completo. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.**

* * *

><p><strong><span> Prologo<span>**

Era una tarde lluviosa en la ciudad de Nueva Orleáns. El nuevo año había empezado hacía apenas unas semanas y la nieve había sido reemplazada por la lluvia. Aquel era el primer año que la pequeña Alice había visto nevar. Estaba muy entretenida mirando por la ventana como el agua derretía la nieve. Se encontraba subida en un taburete, ya que a causa de su pequeña estatura no llegaba a la ventana. Estaba tan concentrada observando el paisaje que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

-Señorita Alice bájese de ese taburete ahora mismo. Si su madre la ve la castigará, ya lo sabe-le reprendió Amy. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años, bastante hermosa que siempre llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño. Ella era la que se había encargado de Alice desde que nació y la quería como si fuera su propia hija.

-Bueno, no me castigará si tu no le dices nada ¿verdad?-le contestó Alice bajándose del taburete, mientras le ponía cara de corderito degollado.

-Ya sabe que no le diré nada, y ahora estése quieta que la tengo que vestir-dijo esto mientras se dirigía al armario que había en la habitación de Alice y sacaba algunos vestidos.

-¿Por qué tengo que vestirme ahora?-le preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Sus padres van a llevarla a un sitio.

-¿A dónde?

-Es una sorpresa señorita Alice, no le puedo decir nada-le dijo Amy mientras la desvestía.

-Pero quiero saberlo-Alice hizo un mohín.

-Si se lo dijera, ya no sería una sorpresa ¿no cree?-le contestó Amy dulcemente.

Alice no dijo nada más y se dejó vestir tranquilamente. Amy le estaba peinando el largo cabello negro cuando entró su madre. Era una mujer de unos veintiocho años con el cabello castaño liso, que siempre vestía muy elegantemente.

-¿Aún no está lista, Amy?-preguntó autoritariamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

-No señora, solo falta terminar de peinarla y estará lista.

-Déjame a mí- se acercó a Amy, le cogió el cepillo de las manos y empezó a peinar con prisas el cabello de su hija. Le hizo un moño sencillo y le puso unas cuantas horquillas de flores.

Cuando estuvo lista, la cogió de la mano y casi la arrastró por las escaleras. La abrigó bien y salieron a la calle, donde las esperaba el chofer con el coche. Su padre se encontraba dentro del automóvil. Michael Brandon era un hombre de unos treinta años, con el pelo negro como el de su hija y lo llevaba muy bien peinado hacia atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos papá?-le preguntó Alice a su padre.

-Te vamos a llevar a una representación de ballet-le contestó.

-A mi no me gusta el ballet-dijo ella.

-Michael, tal vez sea un poco pronto para llevarla a ver ballet, solo tiene cuatro años-añadió su madre.

-Bueno, veamos cual es su reacción. Si no le gusta, ya le buscaremos otro entretenimiento.

Alice había dejado de prestar atención a la conversación de sus padres, no le interesaba para nada el ballet y estaba segura de que se aburriría mucho.

No tardaron en llegar al teatro donde se hacía la representación. Sentaron a Alice en medio de sus padres y mientras esperaba a que empezara la actuación, empezó a mover los pies nerviosamente en el asiento.

-Mary Alice, estate quieta, ese no es el comportamiento adecuado que debe tener una señorita-la reprendió su madre.

Paró de mover los pies y se estuvo quieta porque sabía que cuando su madre la llamaba por su nombre completo, era inútil discutir con ella. Al poco rato empezó la actuación. Todo quedó a oscuras, y una débil luz iluminó el escenario. Apareció una mujer con una corona y con un largo vestido blanco. Empezó a bailar delicadamente, como si el suelo que pisaba fuera a romperse en mil pedazos con el simple roce de sus zapatos. Alice la miraba asombrada casi con la boca abierta y los ojos iluminados. A medida que avanzaba la representación, se iba dando cuenta de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aprender a bailar así, y que daría lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Al terminar la actuación, se dirigió a su madre y le dijo con voz firme:

-Mamá, quiero ser bailarina

* * *

><p>Hola ¿como están?<p>

Bueno espero que les haya agradado el prologo y comenten, espero actualizar pronto

Grax x leer.

Chaito


	2. Día Normal

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día normal<strong>

_**Trece años después…**_

Se despertó a causa de los débiles rayos de luz que entraban por su ventana. Le daba pereza levantarse, más que nada porque era Lunes y debía volver a sus clases. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tapó entera con la colcha. Aquella noche había refrescado y no era para menos ya que se encontraban a mediados de Febrero. El sueño la fue venciendo de nuevo hasta que escuchó unos suaves golpes en su puerta, y a continuación como esta se abría.

-Buenos días señorita Alice-a continuación notó como la destapaban y sintió el frío por todo su cuerpo.

-Buenos días Amy…-le contestó sarcásticamente echándole una mirada envenenada a la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Vamos, cada mañana hace lo mismo. Ya tiene el desayuno preparado y si no baja rápido se le enfriará.

Aún tenía que ducharse así que terminaría frío igual.

Se levantó a regañadientes y se dirigió a su cuarto de baño con Amy pisándole los talones. Esta se puso a prepararle el baño de agua caliente y mientras esperaba, Alice se puso delante el espejo observando su figura. No tenía nada en contra de su cuerpo, lo único que le molestaba era ser tan bajita. En lo que a estatura se refería, parecía una niña de once años en vez de una de diecisiete. Aunque sus facciones revelaban claramente que no tenía once años. Estaba ensimismada mirándose al espejo cuando Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, métase en el agua, no sé que tiene que mirarse tanto al espejo si ya sabe lo bonita que es.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó a Amy.

-Me hace esa pregunta casi cada día, de modo que ya conoce la respuesta.

-Si, pero tú lo dices porqué me conoces desde siempre.

-Si le hace esa pregunta a cualquier persona que no la conozca, también se lo diría, y ahora déjese de tonterías y métase en la bañera.

Alice se desvistió y le hizo caso a Amy. Sintió un gran alivio al notar el agua caliente mojar su piel, realmente hacía mucho frío.

Cuando salió, se tapó con una toalla y se dispuso a arreglarse el cabello. Hacía poco que se lo había cortado y cada vez que recordaba la cara de su madre al ver lo que se había hecho, le entraban ganas de reír estrepitosamente. A ella también le había dado pena cortárselo, ya que lo tenía largo desde pequeña pero necesitaba demostrarle a su madre que no haría siempre lo que ella quisiera. Había sido un momento de rebeldía, como lo había llamado Amy. De todos modos tampoco le quedaba mal y mientras a ella le gustara, poco le importaba la opinión de los demás.

Se vistió, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras con prisa. Se había entretenido bastante con su pelo y aún tenía que desayunar. Se encontró a su madre en la mesa, ella ya había terminado su desayuno.

-Buenos días mamá-la saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado y empezaba a untar mermelada en un trozo de pan.

-Buenos días-le dijo secamente. El tono de su voz dejaba claro que no estaba de humor para mantener una conversación.

-¿Cuándo volverá papá?

-Tal vez mañana o pasado, no estoy segura. Y ahora desayuna que llegaremos tarde.

Su padre casi siempre estaba de viaje comprando empresas. La academia a la que acudía, la _New Orleans Dance and music Academy,_ era de él, y por supuesto su madre trabajaba allí como profesora de ballet.

Alice terminó de desayunar a toda prisa y corrió hacia su habitación para coger su bolsa, donde llevaba las zapatillas y la ropa que utilizaba para sus clases de ballet

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿cm están?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten.**

**Alice maggio – Whitlock: Muchas grax por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste la historia.**

**Nos Leemos**


	3. Academia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.**

* * *

><p><strong>Academia<strong>

Las clases empezaban a las ocho de la mañana, aún no eran ni las siete y media y ya estaban en el aula de ballet. Como la señora Brandon era profesora, le gustaba llegar antes al trabajo y ya que su hija asistía a la academia, iban las dos juntas. A Alice nunca le había parecido bien llegar antes de que empezaran las clases ya que sus compañeros de clase creían que su madre le daba clases particulares y por eso sabía más que los demás. Pero era mentira, su madre no le daba clases particulares, era ella la que ensayaba por su cuenta. No soportaba hacer clase con su madre ya que ella mostraba mucho más interés por su hija que por los demás.

Alice se encontraba sentada en el suelo poniéndose los zapatos y su madre comprobaba la música que utilizaría aquel día de clase.

-Hija, tu padre y yo hemos estado buscando academias fuera de aquí para cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alice extrañada.

-Bueno, ¿no querrás terminar tu formación aquí no?

-No veo que haya nada de malo en eso.

-Cariño, tú tienes mucho talento y no puedes desperdiciarlo aquí. Una buena escuela en Nueva York te serviría para acabar de formarte como bailarina y ya sabes que papá puede hacer que entres donde tú quieras.

-Mamá yo no quiero irme de aquí, y aunque quisiera no quiero que papá ponga su dinero para que me acepten en ninguna academia de prestigio. Yo quiero que me acepten por mi talento.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto con más calma en casa ¿de acuerdo?

Habían empezado a entrar alumnos en el aula y la señora Brandon no quería que la vieran discutiendo con su hija, todo fuera por guardar las apariencias.

Alice vio como entraba en la clase una de sus mejores amigas, Rosalie. Las dos habían entrado en la academia el mismo día y Rosalie tenía el mismo problema que Alice, ya que su padre era el director de la academia. Era una joven muy hermosa con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Buenos días Rosalie-la saludo Alice animadamente acercándose a ella.

-Hola Alice. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Aburrido, he estado en casa ensayando ¿Y tú?

-El sábado salí con Emmett, fuimos al cine a ver la nueva película que han estrenado.

-¿Y qué tal es? ¿Os gustó?

-En realidad, creo que ninguno de los dos nos enteremos demasiado del argumento…-aceptó Rosalie.

-Pues vaya-le dijo Alice con una risita.

Emmett era el mejor amigo de Alice y el novio de Rosalie desde hacía dos años, era muy musculoso y tenía el pelo negro. Había entrado en la academia porque Rosalie se lo había pedido ya que a él lo que realmente le gustaba eran los deportes.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases, iba a ser un día muy largo.


	4. Noticias

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

**4 Noticias**

Como cada día, la señora Brandon pasaba más tiempo con su hija que con los demás alumnos. Alice no sabía como decirle a su madre que la tratara igual que a los demás. Lo había intentado muchas veces pero no entraba en razón. Para el alivio de Alice el timbre no tardó en sonar. Ella y Rosalie recogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula animadamente, encaminadas hacia el aula 54. Cuando llegaron, como de costumbre, Rosalie se lanzó a los brazos de Emmett que la esperaba sentado en su pupitre de siempre.

-Buenos días Emmett-le saludó Alice mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de atrás. Como Emmett estaba demasiado ocupado para devolverle el saludo verbalmente, la saludó con la mano.

La profesora Reaser hizo acto de presencia en el aula, y todos se sentaron dispuestos a comenzar con la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre, los tres se dirigieron al _Artist Café_ para desayunar ya que tenían media hora de descanso. Se sentaron en una de las mesas vacías y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

Emmett y Rosalie le explicaron lo que hicieron el sábado, y Alice les contó la charla que había tenido con su madre antes de empezar la clase de ballet.

-Pero si tú no quieres no tienes porqué irte-le dijo Emmett.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabéis como es mi madre, cuando quiere algo no para hasta conseguirlo.

-Pero esa decisión debe ser tuya no de ella-le dijo Rosalie.

-Si claro, pero no es tan fácil explicárselo.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas clases. Alice tenía la sensación de que aquel día no terminaría nunca, cada vez encontraba las clases más aburridas y el hecho de que su madre estuviera encima de ella en cada clase de ballet no la ayudaba demasiado.

A la una y media sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases de la mañana. Alice debía esperar a su madre para irse las dos juntas hacia casa. Fue a buscarla al aula de ballet y cuando la encontró, las dos salieron del edificio y subieron al coche que las esperaba para llevarlas a casa.

Estaban comiendo cuando su madre empezó a hablar con ella.

-Me parece que mañana tendréis un nuevo compañero.

-¿A sí?- preguntó Alice intentando mostrar atención.

-Si, he oído que hoy ha ido un joven a la academia para hacer la prueba de piano y que al señor Griffin le ha encantado.

-Qué bien.

En ese momento entró Amy en el comedor.

-Disculpen la interrupción. Señorita Alice, la señorita Isabella está al teléfono, me ha dicho que necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.

Bella era la mejor amiga de Alice. Se conocían desde que tenían uso de razón y siempre se habían ayudado la una a la otra. Después se les unió Rosalie, y finalmente Emmett. Bella era una chica con el pelo castaño ondulado. Solía sonrojarse con facilidad y no tenía muy buen equilibrio.

Alice miró a su madre esperando su aprobación para levantarse de la mesa.

-¿Y no puede llamar más tarde?- se quejó la señora Brandon.

-Me ha dicho que es muy urgente.

-Tal vez tenga algún problema-intentó convencerla Alice.

-Ve a hablar con ella pero no tardes-le dijo su madre.

Alice se levantó y fue al despacho donde se encontraba el teléfono.

-Hola Bella-la saludó cuando cogió el auricular.

-Hola Alice ¿estabas comiendo?

-Si, a mi madre no le ha hecho mucha gracia que llamaras en este momento-le contestó Alice soltando una risita.

Vaya…lo siento. Es que necesito que nos veamos esta tarde porque tengo algo que contarte.

-¿Y no puedes decírmelo ahora?-Alice no era muy paciente.

-No, es mejor que te lo diga en persona. ¿Podemos vernos hoy?

-Si, claro. ¿Quedamos en la puerta de la academia a las siete?

-Está bien, dile a Rosalie que venga también.

-¿No puedes darme una pista?

-No, tendrás que aguantarte hasta después.

-Pues vaya-agregó Alice fastidiada-luego nos vemos Bella.

-Hasta luego.

Colgó y rápidamente se dirigió al comedor, si tardaba un poco más, conocía las palabras de reproche que le dedicaría su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola ¿como están?<strong>

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y comenten, espero actualizar pronto**

**Grax x leer.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos se les agrádese de todo corazón.**

**Chaito**


	5. Discusiones y charlas entre amigas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

**Discusiones y charlas entre amigas**

Terminaron de comer. Alice se disponía a irse a su habitación a leer algo cuando su madre la detuvo.

-¿Necesitas algo mamá?-le preguntó.

-Me gustaría que termináramos la conversación de esta mañana.

-Ya sabes cual es mi opinión, no quiero irme de aquí por ahora.

-No nos iríamos ahora, sino cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad y aún falta mucho.

-Ocho meses. Además iré a la academia que yo quiera, no la que decidáis vosotros.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que buscarás alguna academia que te guste, y que cuando tengas decidido a donde quieres ir, nos lo digas a tu padre y a mí.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Claro.

Salió del comedor a toda prisa. Ella ya sabía a que academia le gustaría ir en un futuro, al _Juilliard School_de Nueva York. Pero era mejor no decirle nada a sus padres aún, no estaba segura de querer dejar a sus amigos ni de querer dejar su vida, al menos por ahora.

Estuvo en su habitación leyendo _Romeo y Julieta_, su libro preferido y el que había leído por lo menos tres veces. Al poco rato escuchó a Amy que la llamaba desde el piso de abajo para decirle que debía de volver a la academia. Alice miró el reloj que había en su mesita de noche, ya eran las tres y media y entraba a las cuatro. Salió de su habitación casi corriendo y se chocó con su madre.

-Lo siento mamá-se disculpó.

-Mary Alice ve con más cuidado. Si sigues comportándote de ese modo tan infantil no te casarás nunca-le reprochó su madre, que estaba harta de que su hija se comportara como una niña de cinco años.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-la desafió Alice.

-¡No me contestes Mary Alice! ¡Eres una maleducada! ¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero que hagas? Que madures de una vez por todas. Y ahora sube al coche o sino llegaremos tarde a la academia.

Alice se mordió la lengua ya que le iba a volver a contestar, pero sabía que si lo hacía, lo único que le esperaba era un buen bofetón por parte de su madre. Resignada, bajó las escaleras y subió al coche sin decir nada más. Durante todo el trayecto no se dijeron nada. La señora Brandon leía una revista y Alice miraba por la ventanilla sin ver realmente el paisaje. De pronto Alice se acordó de que debía decirle algo a su madre.

-Mamá, después de clase no me quedaré a ensayar, me iré con Bella y Rosalie.

-¿No podéis veros otro día? Tienes deberes que hacer, de modo que hoy no vas a salir con ellas.

-No te estoy preguntando si me dejas ir o no, solo te informo-le soltó Alice- ya le he dicho a Bella que iría, ahora no puedo cancelarlo.

-Hoy no tienes un buen día Mary Alice, estás insoportable. Vete con ellas pero no llegues tarde-su madre estaba tan aburrida de pelearse con ella que decidió no discutir más.

Bajaron del coche y sin decirse nada más, cada una se dirigió a su clase.

Las clases de la tarde fueron más entretenidas ya que Alice estaba de mejor humor. A las siete, ella y Rosalie se dirigieron a las escaleras de la entrada de la academia para esperar a Bella. Mientras la esperaban, Rosalie le explicaba como era la ropa que su madre le había traído de París.

-Mañana tendremos un nuevo compañero en clase ¿te lo ha dicho tu madre?-le preguntó a Alice.

-Si, algo me ha comentado.

-Espero que sea guapo-empezó a bromear Rosalie.

-Rosalie, tú ya tienes a Emmett, se pondrá celoso si te escucha hablar así.

-No, si no lo digo por mí, lo digo por ti.

-¿Por mí?-se extrañó Alice.

-Claro, necesitas un novio ya. ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella empiece a salir con un chico?

-Pues nada, que me alegraré mucho.

-No, porque cuando salgamos todos, tú serás la única que no tendrá novio.

-Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para pensar en chicos, Rose. Ya tengo bastante lío con mi madre y con sus academias prestigiosas-dijo sarcásticamente.

En ese momento vieron como Bella se acercaba a ellas.

-¡Hola chicas!-las saludó animadamente.

-Creo que Bella te ha ganado-le dijo Rosalie a Alice.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó extrañada, al igual que Bella que no se enteraba de nada.

-Que Bella ya a encontrado a su chico ¿no es así?-le sonrió Rosalie de manera cómplice.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le preguntó Bella asombrada.

-¿Qué?-Alice se estaba perdiendo-¿alguien puede explicarme que pasa aquí?

-Pues que Bella…-no pudo terminar la frase porque Bella la interrumpió.

-Cállate, os lo quiero explicar yo.

-Pues empieza-le pidió Alice.

-Hace poco tiempo que un chico se me acercó y empezó a hablar conmigo. Me dijo que le gustaría saber mi nombre y me preguntó cosas sobre mí, yo hice lo mismo con él por supuesto. Pero como aquel día tenía prisa porque llegaba tarde a la universidad, él me preguntó si nos podríamos ver otro día y tomar café, a lo que yo acepté. Pues resulta que ayer me invitó a cenar…y supongo que ya os imagináis lo que pasó después.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Alice mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Estáis saliendo ¿no?-le preguntó Rosalie directamente.

-Si, desde ayer.

-¡Vaya, eso es genial!-la felicitó Alice mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ves como yo tenía razón? Bella te ha ganado. Ha encontrado novio antes que tú.

Alice y Rosalie pusieron a Bella al corriente de la conversación que habían tenido antes de que ella llegara.

-¿Y como se llama?-le preguntó Rosalie.

-Edward, Edward Cullen.

-Por cierto Rose… ¿Cómo sabías lo de Bella antes de qué nos lo dijera?-le preguntó Alice.

-Pues porque se le notaba en la cara.

-¿De veras?-le preguntó Bella mientras se sonrojaba.

-Claro, cuando las mujeres nos enamoramos, se nos nota demasiado.

-Habló la experta-se burló Alice.

-Ríete si quieres, ya lo comprobaras cuando te enamores-se ofendió Rosalie.

Se quedaron un rato más charlando sobre temas triviales, hasta que Alice tuvo que irse a su casa.

Al llegar, se encontró con su padre en la puerta, había llegado de viaje y la estaba esperando.

-¡Hola papá!-le saludó ella muy alegre.

-Hola cariño ¿qué tal estas?

-Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?

Entraron en la gran casa hablando de sus cosas. Alice estaba más contenta pues cuando su padre estaba en casa, podía ser más ella, más Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que esten bien y qe les haya gustado el capitulo **

**y espero que me den su opinión **

**muchísimas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos.**

** Nos leemos pronto**

** Besos =***


	6. El chico nuevo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

* * *

><p><strong>6. El chico nuevo<strong>

**El chico nuevo**

Alice se despertó a causa de los gritos que pegaba su madre, seguramente dedicados a su padre. Miró el reloj, eran las siete menos cuarto, sería mejor que se levantara cuanto antes. Salió de la cama y se encaminó al baño para darse una ducha rápida. Al terminar, bajó discretamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Buenos días Amy-la saludó Alice.

-Buenos días. Vaya, qué sorpresa señorita Alice. Ahora iba a despertarla.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis padres?-le preguntó a Amy.

-Lo de siempre. Su madre le echa en cara a su padre que siempre está de viaje y que no se ocupa de esta casa…lo mismo de cada día.

-A veces prefiero que mi padre no esté aquí, solo para no oír los gritos de mi madre.

-Lo sé cielo…Ahora vaya al comedor que le llevaré el desayuno.

Alice se dirigió al comedor y saludó a sus padres, que no se miraban.

-Buenos días-les dijo.

-Buenos días Alice-le dijo su padre sonriéndole.

Desayunaron sin decirse nada. De vez en cuando Alice y su padre charlaban sobre temas sin importancia. Al cabo de un rato, su madre les interrumpió.

-Vamos Alice, debemos irnos a la academia ya.

No tenía ganas de discutir con su madre, de modo que se levantó de la mesa, se despidió de su padre y se dirigió hacia su habitación para coger su bolsa.

Al llegar a la academia su madre le dijo que tenía que ir a hablar con unos alumnos y que empezara a calentar para la clase. Alice se puso la ropa que utilizaba para bailar y empezó a moverse lentamente. Cerró los ojos y se olvidó de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Estaba muy concentrada bailando pero en un momento en que abrió los ojos, pudo ver como alguien la observaba desde la puerta y no era su madre. Paró de bailar al momento. No es que le diera vergüenza bailar delante de nadie, solo que le molestaba un poco que la observaran tan detenidamente.

La persona que se encontraba en la puerta era un joven bastante apuesto de cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Era bastante alto en comparación con ella.

El muchacho se sonrojó al ver que lo habían descubierto.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirte es que soy nuevo y me he perdido-le dijo agachando la cabeza, intentando ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas-tal vez serías tan amable de ayudarme.

Alice se alegró al saber que él era el nuevo, el deseo de Rosalie se había cumplido, era bastante guapo.

-Si, claro-le respondió mientras se acercaba a él.

-Busco el aula 20-le explicó él intentando conseguir que su voz sonara firme.

-Vaya, así que eres pianista-Alice ya lo sabía, sólo intentaba entablar conversación con él.

-Si, bueno, lo intento.

Alice rió ante aquel comentario.

-Mira, sigue este pasillo todo recto, después giras a la derecha, te encontrarás con unas escaleras, las subes y la primera clase que veas es el aula 20. Ya lo verás lo pone con unos grandes números, no creo que te pierdas otra vez-le dijo mientras le sonreía.

-Gracias em… No recuerdo tu nombre-le dijo el joven. Alice pensó por un segundo que estaba intentando coquetear con ella ya que estaba claro que no se habían presentado, pero descartó aquella idea inmediatamente. Lo más seguro era que el joven tuviera mala memoria.

-No te lo he dicho-le contradijo Alice.

En aquel momento sonó el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases.

-Si no te das prisa el profesor Griffin no te dejará entrar-le advirtió la joven con una risita.

-Gracias señorita-le dijo el muchacho mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo.

Alice sonrió para si misma, esperaba encontrarse más veces con aquel chico nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>

**Lees gusto el capitulo?**

**Bueno se que tardado un poco pero aquí ta el capitulo y como muchas estaban esperando ya llego nuestro Jazz, gracias por sus rewies, favoritos y alertas.**

**Nos leemos pronto =D**


	7. Clases

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama le pertenece a que fue Romy92 que fue muy amable en prestarme su FF.

* * *

><p>7. Clases<p>

La clase se empezó a llenar rápidamente. Cuando Alice vio que Rosalie entraba en el aula, se acercó a ella casi corriendo.

-¡Lo he conocido!-le dijo efusivamente.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

-¡Al chico nuevo!

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¿Cómo es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Cómo lo has conocido?

Alice iba a empezar a explicárselo todo cuando entró su madre y les pidió atención para empezar la clase.

A cada rato Alice recordaba aquellos ojos azules que tanto le habían gustado y como aquel chico se había sonrojado al ver que lo había descubierto.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y Rosalie se acercó corriendo a Alice para que se lo explicara todo.

-Ahora lo vas a ver, no es necesario que te explique nada-intentó razonar Alice.

-Pero cuéntame cómo lo has conocido al menos.

-Pues el pobre se había perdido y le he tenido que indicar el camino. Ya está.

-Vaya…no es muy emocionante-se decepcionó Rosalie.

-¿Qué esperabas?-le dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

-Algo más…de película.

Las dos empezaron a reír ante aquel comentario mientras entraban en el aula 54. No había casi nadie, así que se sentaron en sus pupitres y empezaron a charlar tranquilamente. Aunque la tranquilidad se les acabó en el momento en que Rosalie empezó a gritar porque Emmett había entrado en la clase, y para la suerte de Alice, no venía solo, el chico nuevo lo acompañaba. Como de costumbre, Rosalie se levantó para abrazar a su novio mientras que el chico nuevo parecía no saber hacia dónde mirar para no encontrarse con aquellos dos haciéndose mimos. Alice intentó contener la risa al ver la cara de sufrimiento del pobre muchacho, pero en ese momento sus miradas se encontraron. Cómo parecía no saber qué hacer, el joven se acercó a Alice.

-Vaya, volvemos a vernos señorita-le dijo el chico.

-Eso parece.

-Y parece que no me quieres decir tu nombre-le soltó el nuevo mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de delante.

En aquel momento, Emmett llamó a alguien por el nombre de "Jasper" y parecía que era al chico nuevo porque se giró a mirarlo.

-Jasper ¿te importaría sentarte con Alice? Es que en esta clase siempre me siento con Rose.

-No hay problema-le contestó el tal Jasper sonriendo. Parecía que había logrado lo que quería, conocer su nombre.

Se levantó y se sentó al lado de Alice. La joven dirigió una mirada irritada a Emmett. Se le había terminado demasiado rápido el juego de querer ser "la chica misteriosa". Tan rápido que no le había durado ni dos horas

-Gracias, grandullón…-le dijo a Emmett sarcásticamente.

Emmett y Rosalie se acercaron a ellos.

-Bueno Jasper, te presento. Ella es Rosalie mi novia-dijo señalándola.

-Es un placer, Jasper-le dijo Rosalie.

-Igualmente.

-Y la enana que está a tu lado, es Alice-dijo Emmett con tono de burla.

-Perdona, pero lo único enano que yo veo por aquí es tu cerebro-le soltó Alice enfurruñada mientras ponía los brazos en jarras. Lo que le faltaba, que la pusiera en ridículo delante del chico nuevo.

-Emmett deja de meterte con Alice-le riñó Rosalie, Jasper pensará que te gusta molestar a la gente.

-Creo que ya lo ha notado-se rió Emmett.

Seguramente lo habría notado teniendo a Emmett al lado durante toda la clase.

En ese momento la profesora Reaser entró en la clase y les pidió a todos que se sentaran y que prestaran atención.

Alice se aburría terriblemente a medida que avanzaba la clase y por eso empezó a hacer dibujitos sin sentido en su cuaderno.

En aquel momento la profesora Reaser le preguntó algo sobre la clase que estaban dando aquel día, y como Alice no había prestado atención, se quedó helada. Levantó la cabeza de su cuaderno lentamente intentando buscar alguna respuesta razonable, pero nada le vino a la cabeza. El tal Jasper levantó la mano para contestar, y la profesora Reaser le dio el turno de palabra. Por lo visto la contestó correctamente ya que la profesora lo felicitó.

-A ver si atendemos más en clase señorita Brandon-la reprendió la profesora.

Ella asintió y agachó la cabeza.

-Gracias por tu ayuda, Jasper-le susurró Alice en tono irónico. La había hecho quedar en ridículo delante de todos.

-Lo siento, no he podido evitar contestar a una pregunta de la cual llevamos hablando toda la clase. No es mi culpa si no prestas atención.

Lo miró enfadada. No podía creer que el nuevo se hiciera el listo con ella. Estaba dispuesta a contestarle, pero prefirió morderse la lengua y seguir dibujando, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a aquellos ojos que la habían hipnotizado anteriormente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

**Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo**

**Nos leemos pronto**


End file.
